User talk:Lalajujunini
Hello, I would on behalf of the Custom Bionicle Wikia staff, I would like to welcome you to joining our community. However, I would like to warn you about your habits of posting blogs. You have posted two blogs nearly within the span of twenty-four hours, which isn't very necessary given the amount of content you have posted on these blogs. I recommend what you have to say within the space of one blog if possibly, and avoid posting up follow-up blogs within the space at let us say: one to two days. Thank you, ☭ Representative of the Union ☭ 16:02, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Templates hi! I'm leaving this message to inform you that the Template is outdated. The modern template is , and as far as I've seen! most of your articles use that template. The info box extension is not required, and it would be better if you changed your templates so they are up-to-date. All the Best! And a Happy New Year! Stub Marking Hi there. So I notice that you've spent a lot of time noting articles in need of wikification today. I've been patrolling them and, while you efforts are greatly appreciated, a lot of the pages you have tagged aren't actually stubs. Remember, the Stub and Wikify templates can only be used on pages that fail to meet the criteria established in the Manual of Style. The minimum Stub threshold is about 2000 bytes. Similarly, the Wikify template should only be used on pages that show extreme cases of poor spelling and fail to lay out the page with correct headings. Some of the stubs that you marked are correct, but quite a few of them weren't actually in the danger zone, so do please watch out for that in future. Hey i meant that he HAD been in your toa team (previously) but i understand why you requested me to take it out.Akaku (talk) 22:01, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Since I think I can reply faster than Bob, I'm gonna reply to the message you left on his talk page (trust me, everyone reads each others talk pages :P). There is indeed a workaround to your problem. When you create the page just put your username in parentheses beside it. If you wanna do it quickly, just click here. Hope I could help :3. Re:Duplicated Character Name Hello there. Thank you for approaching me with your question. Sure thing. I would probably encourage you to come up with a different name to save unnecessary complication. But, since you did truthfully come up with it on your own, it's sheer chance that prevents you from using it. On this occasion, I would say it is appropriate to create a disambiguation page, like this one. Ok this is a little embarressing i can't figure out how to trigger the tahu cutscene at the begining so thanks for offering NIGHTHAWK 13:55, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Re:Sig I would love for you to do that. I just want it the way i was trying to do it. Thank you. NIGHTHawk 16:04, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Looking at the voting center, I've noticed that your signature is causing some problems for the formatting. Any chance you can tweak it a bit? - Fear not. It seems to have been ToaGonel's sig that has caused the page to screw up. I think yours is fine. Re:Iden Idea Hey, thanks man! I appreciate it. You bet I'll add more details. I don't know if it'll be like the prototype, and I sorta get what you mean about the layers, but still. Thanks In regards to your review: Thanks for the feedback, I really helps knowing what I need to work on. It's my first attempt at writing a bionicle story, so I probably made it a little more formal then I intended. I'd say the personalities are my worst problem, I'll have to work on it a bit. Again, thanks for the feedback, it's much appreciated. -- Toa Tasorin (talk) 06:32, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Sure, here, put this. The first four sections, I think you can guess, are where the images go. The Empty lines are for words. Also, just copy/paste it as you see here, don't use the source code I used to format it. Thanks, Lalajujunini. I cannot stress enough how much your support and the support of the others on this wiki have meant to me. You guys are the best. <3 [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 03:19, January 31, 2017 (UTC) The Mighty Thode looks kindly upon your offering.